


七月

by Mesektet



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet
Summary: 随手写的sh过期小片段，都是假的。by七
Relationships: Hyde/Sakura (L'Arc~en~Ciel)
Kudos: 2





	七月

96年夏天的时候，我们的关系，在我看来，已经到达了一个新的巅峰。

恋爱关系也好，乐队也好，好像已经度过了之前浑浑噩噩的玩乐期，去过了武道馆，专辑大卖，连焦虑的赏玩时间也已经过了。

盛夏的时候，我拎着大包小包的东西和sakura搬到了一起，他的房子里堆满了乱七八糟的东西，抽完了、空着的烟盒子也都随便丢在地上，啤酒瓶子也是。在我还没搬进来的时候，杂物满地都是，乍一看他像是住在垃圾堆里，但等我过一段时间再来的时候，他好像又刚刚把东西都清理过一遍，大半个房子收拾得整整齐齐，我相信这份整洁的保质期不会太久，怎么说呢，毕竟sakura就是这样的一个男人。

算算我们认识的时间也，并不是很久，但是有段时间，我们总是待在一起，抬头就是他穿着黑色背心的背影，低头也是他吊儿郎当什么都不在乎的神情。一回头，要么就是坐在那里打鼓，要么就是坐在那里发呆，谁也使唤不动他。

我相信他也一样，睁眼闭眼都是我，现在他前面唱歌。

他后来送了我戒指，也说不清是谁先开的口，我就搬进来了。

我收拾完东西，出门走了一圈，丢了垃圾回来，电视还一直开着，上面放完了新闻和电视剧，就看到了我们自己。我至今还对把自己和屏幕里面的人融为一体有些障碍，但sakura撑起身来，像是研究什么东西一样的，看着我，又看着屏幕里的人，仿佛两个世界的他都重合了一样。他现在说话，总是夹杂着一些傻气的关西腔。

电视上的声响还在继续，上面刚好还放着我们的live片段，到了下一曲的时候，sakura却没有继续，而是裸着上半身，光着脚，很随便地就往后面一靠，抬手扎起了头发。

我不知道为什么，明明是在盛夏，有他在我身边，却突然就打了个冷颤。

我们本来躺在一起，我靠在他的身上，叼着一根冰棍，听着外面的蝉叫，他刚刚用冷水冲了澡，此刻就套了个背心短裤，身上又冷又热，我们身体接触到的地方，就好像直接摸上了火焰，烫手得要命。

他躺在我的旁边，并没有看我。刚刚说话的时候，也好像困倦到了极点，多一句都不爱提，平时的话我大概最多就，但那会不知道为什么，就是有些生气，非要他搭理我，就去戳他露出来的那截腰。

他乱哼着什么调子，既不是我们的歌，也不是任何我熟悉的调子，我明明一无所知，但也非要跟着唱，不仅唱，还要往上面即兴加上词，唱着唱着我们就好像较起劲来，声音非要比谁更大一样，我一点点抬高着声调，结果憋不过气，他也没憋不住，突然就面对面笑了起来。

这个人一笑，脸上的那点冷硬就全都没了，只剩下些无所谓的傻气。

他的面容非常瘦削，我有注意到，他本来已经瘦得就剩个骨架了，但最近好像又瘦了一些，头发却好像一点没有长长一样，依然是黑色的，乱糟糟的，到肩膀下面一点的位置。我一边觉得sakura好像就应该是这个样，但一边又按捺不住心底的质疑。

这份惶恐来了又去，却总是被我强行压了下去。

我们在一起的时候就是这样，热衷于浪费时间，做了很多无意义的蠢事——这件事我后来才模模糊糊地琢磨明白，但当时无论如何也看不出来。因为那会，我们都处在一个盛夏里面，汗打湿了脸，弄花了妆，也搅乱了脑子，我们躺在并不那么凉的地板上，哪怕是没有几天假日，也能把所有时间都过得像空想家的梦境。

橙光把整个房间照得一折一折的，我们的影子，所有小摆件的影子，大大小小的，都交错了起来。

我有了一个爱人，我们飘飘然地躺在云端之上，在那会，即使预感的碎片在宿醉的清晨里，径直往我脑子里面扎，我也是决计不肯清醒的。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 觉得hyde就是那种，迷糊也迷糊，清醒也清醒，但还是会揣着明白装糊涂的人……说不清楚，但有时候觉得他的通透厉害到了可怕的程度。


End file.
